Owls
"If silence were loudness, they would be the loudest flying bird." '~zefrank ' Owls are a minority species on rrrather, known for both their adorableness and deadliness. Owls are birds of the Strigiformes order. There are around 200 species of owls. Peritwinkle is the best known owl on rrrather. Behavior Owls are animals of the night preferring the light from the Moon and stars over that from the Sun. Owls are masters of stealth and surprise. In areas inhabited by large populations of owls, parents with children bellow the age of 5 are warned to lock all windows and doors at night. Hungry and desperate owls have been known to snatch little children in the night. They will then sell the children on the slave market for small rodents to eat. Crime Along with their history of slave trade, owls also have a rich history in the drug trade. Owls are the largest producer of heroin in the world. The owl drug trade has an estimated revenue of $2 trillion dollars a day. They are responsible for the massive expanse of the drug trade into the reptile class. Owls produce a low quality heroin. This heroin is highly toxic if taken in large amounts and overdoses are common among users. Production of heroin The owls set up drug production laboratories in their dens deep in the forest. 15% of forest fires have been estimated to be due to explosions in the labs. Over the last 12 years production has increased tenfold. In 2002, there was an estimated 105,000 drug labs which has increased to over 1 million, in 2014. War Owls are not a species known to conduct war practices. However, in November 2014 the owls went to war against their archenemies: the sloths. This bloody war has claimed the lives of approximately 5% of the owl population. Felines have occasionally supported the owls and the wolves are neutral insofar. Weapons Over time owls have developed many weapons for ripping up their prey. I mean like some Mortal Kombat kind of sh*t, blood and guts everywhere. Talons Their main weapon is their talons. They use their talons to lock on and lift objects. They have been known to lift objects ranging from feces to rocks to young Hispanic girls and hurl them at the enemy. This has proven to be a very deadly offensive strategy. Using this technique, owls conduct mass air raids over forested areas populated by sloths. They also use their talons to lift up unsuspecting sloths and throw them from large heights. Hearing Owls possess a great asset in their hearing. It has been said an owl can hear a pin drop from 100 miles away. The sloths slow movement produces little vibration, and thus little sound. This has given the owl the upper hand in the beginning stages of the war allowing them to make quick work of their foe early on. Beak The owl has a deadly beak. It is short and curvy. The beak was adapted to rip and tear. The owl has been known to rip the face off of its prey. It can also be used to tear other portions of flesh from throat to groin. Category:Species